The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to auxiliary handles for use with power tools.
Some power tools, such as hammer drills, include pistol-shaped housings that are grasped by a user with a single hand during operation. However, holding a power tool with only one hand can make it difficult to gain sufficient leverage to properly operate the power tool. It is therefore common to provide an auxiliary handle on such a power tool so that a user may grasp the power tool with both hands during operation. However, auxiliary handles typically extend outwardly from the side of power tools in a fixed direction, making the power tools cumbersome to operate in more confined locations.